rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Rouge/Moveset
Rina's weapon is a stave (staff) properly named "Radiant Soul" and her character fights similar to Leia Rolando from Tales of Xillia. Here are some of the names I've come up with for the attacks she uses in battle (If it were a Tales style RPG); some of them are based off of what Leia can do , others are things from my head. There's a total of 10 moves with 5 altered moves that are stronger than the original. Pole Vault Just like the name suggests, Rina lifts herself into the air with her staff, digging the tip into the ground, and then front kicks her oppponent. With Shimmering Soul: Pole Vault becomes Cresent Vault. Rina starts off the same lifting herself with her staff, but kicks her opponent from the side performing a 720 degree spin on her weapon. Reach Rina thrusts her staff toward the enemy. Staff Rain In this move, Rina jabs her opponent with the tip of her weapon in a quick motion at a max of 5 times. Sundering Slam Rina takes her staff and slams it down to the ground as hard as possible. This move can also be comboed with Staff Rain (before the fifth hit). With Shimmering Soul: Sundering Slam transforms into Solar Slam. The attack gets a bit stronger with an addition of a light elemental attack. It's stronger during the day and weaker at night time. (Can also be comboed with Staff Rain.) Trip Up A basic move where Rina uses her staff to trip her opponent by sweeping their feet. Sundering and Solar Slam can be used right after this move as well. Rise In this attack Rina strikes her opponent into the air performing an upward spinning motion with her body. This move can be comboed with her next move Soaring Slam. With Shimmering Soul: Rise transforms into Shining Rise. This adapted move has the same effect, but lifts the enemy higher with two extra attacks. Soaring Slam On the ground Rina jumps and slams her staff down on the opponents head leaving herself temporarily airborne. If the opponent is in the air, they'll get thrown down to the ground. This move can be comboed with Rise and it performs the aerial verson of the attack. With Shimmering Soul: Soaring Slam transforms into Radiant Crash. This verson of the move, Rina jumps knocking her opponent on the head, and brings herself down right away with the attack instead of staying airborne. Can also be performed in the air and comboed with Shining Rise. Pirouette Rina spins around twice swinging her weapon attacking all enemies surrounding her. With Shimmering Soul: Pirouette becomes Light Pirouette. The attack is the same, but with the added effect of a blinding light at the end. Shimmering Soul This technique involves Rina spinning her staff over her head to in order to utilize the dust in her weapon. This causes the staff to glow with a bright light. This technique takes about 5 minutes to charge successfully and it also increases her strength by 20-30%. All of her normal attacks done will be a bit stronger than before and this unlocks more moves to use; one in particular is her Shimmer Slam, Rina's signature move. The effects of Shimmering Soul last a short time (about 3 minutes). Radiant Slam (Signature/Final move) Rina's signature move is similar to Leia Rolando's Mystic Arte Kasshinkon Kagura or Soulstoke Celebration in English. The motion starts out the same, but Rina launches her opponent into the air, jumps to get over them and then she knocks them down back to Earth with her weapon while staying airborne for a short while. Rina will land after performing a few aerial forward spins in a crouching position. The lines Rina says when she uses this move: Here I come. ''(Beginning) ''This is gonna hurt, big time! (during the spin and the lift) Take this, Radiant Slam! (After jumping and performing the final blow) Hehe, guess I over did it. (After landing and standing back up)